Nine Crimes
by only-because3
Summary: He honestly doesn't, it's a question that has plagued his mind as well but it's a question that never seems to have an answer, or at least no answer that one can find. She nodded, accepting that he, like her, doesn't have an answer.
1. Chapter 1

I'm horrible. I should be writing the next update for City of Devils but instead I write the first chapter of a new story. I'm sorry lol. Anyway, this is going to be AU. This is what you need to know: Takes place during the summer before senior year (August to be exact). Ignore everythign that happened in Season 2 except the Naley fall out. Brooke and Lucas never dated and are not that close but Peyton and Lucas did briefly. Hmm, I feel like there is more stuff I need to tell you. Well, I can't think of anything now but I'll be sure to tell you guys if I do remember lol. I got this idea from this dream my friend had and her dream is pretty much my outline for the story. It was super dramatic and I thought it would make the perfect story. Don't know how often I'll update considering I have to finish up COD but it wont be long. Anyway, I've rambled long enough. Enjoy!

She walked up to his house wearily, not sure if she should be there. They weren't close, not by far, but everyone else was gone and he was the only one she could turn to. She knocked on the door twice and took a step back, shoving her hands into the pockets of her thing sweatshirt. He opened the door in a daze, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the porch light. She offered him a small smile as a way of saying sorry for going over so late. "Hi," she said somewhat awkwardly, her voice low and shaky.

He leaned into the door frame, a look of confusion on his face as well as looking completely pissed off. "Hey." He paused, expecting her to say something more, perhaps give reason as to why she was at his house at midnight. But she didn't, instead they stood in an awkward silence before he finally took it upon himself to continue. "What are you doing here?"

She let out a sigh which turned into a sob and he stood up straight, suddenly feeling bad for acting so cold when he answered the door. "I broke up with him." He wasn't sure why she was crying if she had been responsible for the break up but he never could ignore a girl in tears. So, he ushered her into his house, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

She walked into the house she'd only been in a handful of times over the three years that she had known him and perched herself on the edge of his couch. "What happened," he asked cautiously sitting down next to her on the couch.

She shook her head, trying to dry her tears. "I don't want to talk about it." He nodded, still a little confused by her actions. He still wasn't exactly sure why she was here. Yes she had broken up with what's-his-face and looked upset but she wasn't talking. Was he just supposed to comfort her? Tell her everything would be okay and hug her? He shook his head subtly. That would be weird. He silently debated with himself for another minute before resting into his couch. He'd wait for her to open up to him or leave.

After about ten minutes of silence, she turned over to look at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Can we please not just sit here in silence?"

"Well what do you suggest we do?" It looked like she was staying for some reason that was beyond him. She shrugged, no help in solving the silence. He leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, flicking on the tv before leaning back into the couch. He noticed her leaning back into the couch as well, still looking a little stiff. He cleared his throat and she turned his head to look at him. "Do you want something to drink?" She nodded and he got up and left her for the kitchen.

Once he left, she got up from the couch, her arms firmly crossed underneath her chest. She walked around the decent sized living room, looking at the picture frames that adorned the fire place and walls. She wasn't sure why she stayed. She didn't really feel like being alone right now, even if it meant hanging out with him. She stopped in front of a particular photograph and had to stop herself from breaking down in tears again. He may have come from a dysfunctional family but at least he had one that cared. He doesn't make his presence known but she can feel him staring at her back, trying to make sense of her. "Why do people lie?"

She had turned around and was now looking at him, waiting for his response. He sighed to himself before shaking his head. "I don't know." He honestly doesn't, it's a question that has plagued his mind as well but it's a question that never seems to have an answer, or at least no answer that one can find. She nodded, accepting that he, like her, doesn't have an answer. That made her feel a little better, like maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

She was looking out the window then, as if she were waiting for someone. "Where's your mom?"

"Gone for the night. Small business dinner out of town." She nodded again. She let out a long sigh and then made her way back to the couch, more comfortable than she had been before. He took the sat next to her, handing her the bottled water he had brought for her. She gladly took it, thanking him as she did so.

After an hour and a half of watching 'Friends' reruns (her choice), the tension that had been in the room was gone. It was no longer awkward and the soft laugh that escaped her mouth proved it. They ended up sitting closer together than they had originally been, something that bothered neither of them. She just got out of a relationship and wasn't looking for a rebound and he was possibly still in love with her best friend.

Deciding to make use of her sitting on her lazy ass, she turned to him once the show reached commercial. "So, how has your summer been so far?"

He tore his eyes away from the tv, looking generally interested in the Fruity Pebbles commercial that was playing. "It's been okay I guess. Not a lot of people in town."

She nodded in agreement. "Don't I know it. With Peyton off visiting her dad I feel like I'm going crazy." He looked back at the tv, trying to purposely take his gaze off of the brunette. "How goes things with you and Peyton?" The question he'd been expecting for the past few minutes.

He shrugged, not wanting to really get into it now. "We're friends." Everyone thought he still had feelings for her. In some ways he did. He still looked out for her, he still honestly and genuinely cared about her. But it wasn't like before. He broke up with her for a reason and though he told everyone it was because he didn't want a relationship in high school, it really had to do with the fact that he'd fallen out of love with her. He glanced back at her, her eyebrow now cocked in question, urging him to keep explaining.

When the show came back on, he returned his focus back on the tv, thankful for the distraction. "Why did you really break up with her?" It was like some odd Breakfast Club moment between the two of them and he wasn't exactly sure when she had become conformable enough to dive in to his relationship issues.

"She's a little too high maintenance," he said carefully. It wasn't that she wasn't a great girlfriend but he could only rush out to save her so many times. She nodded in agreement, surprising the blonde next to her.

"But we're all a little high maintenance right?"He turned to look at her, finding an amused smile on her lips.

"Surprisingly, I don't see you as being the high maintenance type. At least not as much as Peyton." The sentence made her blush and she looked down in embarrassment. Anyone who knew her would most definatly say that she was, but then again, those people didn't really know the real her. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear timidly and looked up to see him smiling. She gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head. "You look pretty like that."

Before she knew it, their lips were on each others, her hands curling around the back of his neck, his hands made it's way into her brown locks. When air became an issue they pulled apart and then it hit her what she had just done. "Oh my god." She looked horrified and she immediately moved to the other side of the house. Neither remember who started the kiss but she felt as though she should apologize anyway.

"Don't apologize," he said softly, answering her before the question even left her mouth.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Her hand found it's way to her lips and laid there, as if she didn't believe what she had just done.

He shook his head. "It's okay." He was being incredibly nice and understanding about it and that alone was enough to make her stop recoiling.

"It's really not. I've been through a lot today and I just I don't know where my mind is at."

"What happened tonight," he asked softly. Tears were back in her eyes before she could even process everything that had happened at the beach.

She shook her head, forcing a small fake laugh to try and keep her tears back and her spirits up. "It was mutual. We both wanted out. Him a lot more than me."

"What'd he do?" When she had asked him why people lied, he knew exactly what went down between. He had cheated on her and it had obviously been going on for a while. He wondered if she only said it was mutual because she wasn't used to getting her heart broken.

"I don't know why I cared so much about him. He was nothing special." The tears her now running down her cheeks and she tried to brush them away but it seemed pointless. "Stupid bastard can't just be with one girl." She shouldn't have expected any less from him though. He was a player and she had known that from the beginning.

He pulled her into a hug gently, her head finding it's way to the crook of his neck and resting there. Her shoulders shook as she cried and he rubbed her back softly, not even attempting to make out her sobbing sentences. Once her tears and come to almost a complete stop, she lifted her head to look at him. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No! Of course not! You're as close to perfect as you can be." He tucked her hair behind her ears, letting his hands rest on her shoulders. Once again, there lips were on each others except this time, when air became an issue, neither one pulled away.


	2. Please, Please, Please

Hey everyone! Thank you soo much for the reviews! This chapter is short and kinda a fille but I promise that it will pick up and definatley h ave mre drama later on. I've ot this story outlined for 10 chapters so that's probably where I'm going to end it. Another thing that you do need to know is that Brooke's parents are in California but she is already living in Naley's old apartment. Next chapter will hopefully be up son and to all of th ose waiting on a City of Devils update it;'s with my beta right now! Enjoy!

Lucas rolled over in his bed, expecting to find room to stretch out his legs. Instead, he was met with another leg and a grunt. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking numerous times to de-blur the person next to him. Slowly, he followed the legs up to the girl who was leaning against his headboard, his sheet wrapped around her chest. "Hi." Her voice was filled with no emotion and for a second he was confused as to how she got into his bed.

She waited until his memory caught up with him before she continued. When his eyes went wide she figured he'd put two and two together and sighed. "Yeah. Not the greatest thing to remember right when you wake up." He mimicked her and sat up, running his hand through his short hair. "God, I just broke so many best friends rules."

"How," he asked, yawning, still trying to get his mind in to awake mode. "Peyton and I aren't together." He said it so casually, as if what they did was a small crime.

"That doesn't mean that I can go around sleeping with you!"

"This isn't good." She let out a laugh and even though he wasn't looking at her, he knew that she was shaking her head.

"This is _shit_." She shook her head and stood up, leaving the sheet on the bed as she searched the room for her panties and bra. Even though he had just woken up, he followed her body with drowsy eyes. He smiled a little but then turned away, thinking better of the situation. Yes he had had sex with Brooke Davis who was walking around his room at that very moment naked, but that didn't mean he was like that.

She paced around the room, slowly picking up her underwear and putting them on, mumbling something underneath her breath. "We can't talk about this. Ever. Under no circumstances should we even mention this ever again." She turned to look at him, expecting to see a look of agreement on his face. He still looked sort of dazed though, like he still hadn't completely woken up. She let out an aggravated noise and walked over to his dresser, yanking out a t-shirt. "When you wake up I'll be in the kitchen."

She pulled the t-shirt over her head angrily as she made her way into the small kitchen. She made her way over to the fridge, opening it and looking through all the food in hope of finding something that appealed to her. Nothing caught her eye except the orange juice that sat on the top shelf. She pulled it out and looked through three cabinets before coming across cups. She noticed some bread on the counter and decided that toast would have to do for now. She had just put two slices into the toaster when Lucas came into the kitchen slowly, rubbing his eyes.

She glanced back at him before hopping up on the counter waiting for her toast to finish cooking. She took a sip of her juice and eyed Lucas as he made his way into the fridge, pulling out the carton of eggs and some cheese. "Do you want eggs?" She shouldn't have nodded her head. She shouldn't have stayed when she had first woke up. She should have just got out of his bed, back into her clothes and into her car and left. Her biggest mistake though was probably going over there in the first place. But, she couldn't take that back so there was no use being emo over something she can't change.

She watched as he cracked the eggs into a bowl before grabbing a fork and whipping the eggs. When he grabbed the bowl and walked over to the stove, he stopped and looked at her. She had been watching his movements so intently that it almost scared him. Brooke noticed that he was staring back at her now and ducked her head down in embarrassment. "Sorry. It's just, I've never made eggs before and I was kinda trying to memorize everything so that maybe I wont have to eat out every morning."

"It's really not that hard," he said with a light laugh, pouring the eggs mixture into the pan.

"You'd be surprised at just how much I can't cook. I couldn't even make cereal right until I was 13." His laughter got louder but surprisingly Brooke wasn't embarrassed anymore. She observed as he dropped shredded cheese into the pan on top of the eggs and then grabbed a spatula.

"Come here." She did as she was told and walked up to him and he held the spatula out for her. She didn't take the spatula instead just looked up at him confused. "You're going to cook the eggs." With that she laughed and walked back over to the toaster.

"I'm not going to be responsible for poisoning you." She took her toast out from the toaster and placed it on a napkin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him shake his head before finishing up the eggs. She took a bite of her toast before finally saying what she had been wanting to ask ever since he had walked into the room. "So you're going to keep quiet about this right?"

He placed a plate of steaming eggs in front of her before taking the seat next to her, his own plate in front of him. "That you can't cook?" She rolled her eyes before tearing off another piece of her toast and popping it into her mouth.

"Look, nobody ever has to know what we did. Hell, nobody has to know that I even came over. I'm just going to leave and we never talk about this again," Brooke said calmly.

"And what? We go back to being casual acquaintances?" Brooke nodded, a small smile on her face, glad that he was finally understanding what she was trying to say. "Well that's crappy." He looked over at her and noticed she had a look on her face, as if to ask 'Excuse me'. "I had a nice time with you last night Brooke."

"When I was on top or on bottom?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "I meant when we were just hanging out and watching tv. It was nice just spending time with you. I think we could be good friends instead of people who see each other because of other friends."

Before he even finished the sentence she was shaking her head. "No. People are gonna get suspicious."

"What people? Nobody is even in town. You're going to be lonely, I'm going to be lonely so we might as well be lonely together since we still have the whole month of August left." By the look on her face, he knew she was considering it. Weighing the pros and cons as she tilted her head from side to side.

Truth was, she did have a nice time too but Brooke knew what would happen if it became a regular thing. She knew cheerleaders or pathetic freshman watched her every move and if she suddenly started hanging out with Lucas rumors would fly. So even though the people who were in town were far less important, anyone could start a deadly rumor. Still, Lucas was sweet and really did comfort her last night... before she took of her shirt. Although he was still extremely nice after she did that.

The phone rang then and Lucas hesitantly went to go get it. It was his mom and she took that time to go get own clothes on. Five minutes later she came out of his room, fully clothed, just as he hung up with his mom. She grabbed her purse from the couch and then walked to the door. "So?"

She turned back around and gave him a small smile. "I'll think about it." That made a smile appear on his face and that in turn got hers to smile a little bit bigger. He really did have a nice smile. It was a shame that she'd just noticed that now. "Thanks Luke."


	3. They'll Never Know

Hey everyone! Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews! A big thank you to Camilla my beta for this story! This chapter takes place about a month after the last one. Hope y'all enjoy!

Lucas Scott stood on the edge of Tree Hill High, looking up at the building that he had gone to for the past three years. The end of the previous school year seemed so far away now, and as he stood there, he found it weird that he wouldn't be standing in that exact same spot next year.

"Hey Buddy." He smiled at the sound of his best friend's voice and turned around to find her walking up to him. She had been gone all summer on tour and the last time he spoke to her, she had told him she wasn't coming back until half way through their senior year. Yet there she was walking up to him, looking like the same old Haley James - now Haley James Scott - who was excited for her first day of school.

"Hey there, Rock star." He opened his arms and she immediately hugged him. "What are you doing back in town?"

She shrugged, pulling out of his arms. "Felt like being a tutor girl again." They both stood and watched as Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton walked through the quad, arm in arm. They were all talking, Nathan looking very interested in what Peyton was saying, while Brooke just laughed. Brooke began to scan the campus and unwillingly locked eyes with Lucas. Quickly, she turned her head, focusing on the grey pavement rather than the piercing blue eyes she knew was watching her.

_He got up from the couch, expecting to see his mother on the other side of the door with groceries in her arms. Instead, when he opened the door he found Brooke Davis looking back at him._

_"Hey."_

_A smile crept on to his lips and just by looking at him, Brooke smiled too._

_"So, does this mean we're hanging out?"_

_Her smile altered a little, and he realized that they weren't._

_"No. But I figured I'd let you down easy. Got enough time to watch Weird Science?"_

"Hey Davis, what's wrong?" Nathan asked concerned. As he spoke, Peyton looked over, a frown evident on her face.

Brooke shook her head, pulling her arm out of Peyton's. "Headache. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

As Brooke walked away, Peyton sighed. "She's been like this ever since I got back."

"What, sick?" Nathan asked as their eyes followed the retreating brunette.

"Just... distant. She always says she has headaches or cramps or something and just brushes me off."

Nathan just nodded, before pulling Peyton in for a hug. "She'll open up to you eventually." Lucas and Haley walked by, both offering small waves. Peyton returned them as Nathan just stood there, his arms crossed harshly against his chest. "I can't believe she's back," Nathan muttered once the two had passed.

"Oh... I forgot to tell you. Haley is Brooke's new roommate," Peyton said carefully.

"Well this is just going to be the best first day of school ever," Nathan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

* * *

Brooke stood in the stall of the empty bathroom, praying that she wouldn't be reliving the breakfast she had eaten. She knew she shouldn't have eaten the eggs she made, but she was starving and Haley was too busy bitching about Nathan to cook, or eat for that matter. She took in three deep breaths before leaning over the toilet, dry heaving a couple of times. The smell of the freshly cleaned bathroom had gotten to her but she was thankful that nothing came up. "Brooke, are you okay?"

After a few more deep breaths, Brooke replied, "Yeah Haley I'm fine." But she spoke too soon. As soon as the words had left her mouth, she was once again bent over the toilet, emptying the content of her stomach. When she was done, she grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth, before flushing the toilet.

Haley was leaning against one of the sinks, a look of concern on her face. "That didn't sound 'fine'."

"No, really," Brooke muttered sarcastically as she washed her hands in the sink next to Haley. There were a few tears running down her cheeks, something that always happened when she got sick like that.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were sick this morning before you left and now you're sick again. Do you have a fever?" Haley went to go put her hand on Brooke's forehead, but Brooke quickly swatted her hand away.

"No _Mom_, I don't have a fever. I told you it's the eggs I made because _you_ wouldn't make them for me. So really, it's your fault I'm in the bathroom on the first day of school, throwing up everything I ate in the last 24 hours." Haley scowled and was about to retaliate when the bathroom door swung open, revealing Peyton.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Brooke put on her fake smile and nodded her head. It wasn't enough to convince Peyton though. "No you're not. I've known you long enough to know that something is wrong."

"Peyton I'm fine. God damn, what is it going to take to make you two believe that?" The bell echoed in the small bathroom, and for the first time in who knew how long, Brooke was thankful that she had to go to class. "Well, class awaits."

Brooke brushed past the curly headed blonde and went out of the door, leaving behind two very curious girls. "Brooke doesn't rush off to class," Haley said quietly and Peyton nodded.

"Haley, do you think you could talk to her for me?" Haley was shocked by Peyton's question. Though her and Brooke were semi close, Peyton was Brooke's best friend. Why on earth would she need her to talk to Brooke?

"Ever since I got back she just... hasn't been the same. And since you're rooming with her now, I figured it'd be easier for you to poke around."

Haley nodded, understanding where Peyton was coming from. "But maybe you should just try talking to her first. One on one. Maybe I won't have to poke around after all." Even though Haley was concerned about Brooke, she knew it should be Peyton who should confront Brooke about it, especially if they were having other problems.

* * *

Brooke stood at her locker during her free period, trying to get down some chips that she had brought. She threw a book into her locker before turning around, only to run into someone. She fell backwards, dropping her chips in the process. She thought for sure she was going to hit the ground, but he caught her arm and brought her back on her feet. "I'm so sorry. Thank you." She looked up and was met with blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Brooke." He sounded genuine, and Brooke had to fight to keep a smile from forming on her face. He hadn't spoken to Brooke since the night they had watched Weird Science, and it wasn't like they had left things on peachy terms.

_"This was fun," Brooke said once the credits began to roll. They were sitting on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her, while his were resting on the coffee table. Half way through the movie, she ended up leaning into him and he had wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

_The whole situation was comfortable for the most part. Then, Lucas spoke, "I still don't understand why we can't continue to do this." Brooke let out a sigh before detaching herself from Lucas. "Peyton and I aren't together. I don't see why she's even a factor in this," he continued._

_"You just don't get it." He raised an eyebrow, and silently urged her to explain. "Peyton is still in love with you. Like head over feet." She had just broken yet another best friend rule; telling your best friend's crush that your friend likes him was a big no no. "And let's face it, you still love her too."_

_"I do still love her, b-" She raised her hand to silence him._

_"See? That's why this can't happen," she gestured her hands between the two of them, "even if it is just a movie." She gave him a small apologetic smile, before leaning over to kiss his forehead._

On some level, Brooke knew she was using Peyton as a crutch. She used her as an excuse for pushing a decent guy away. She wasn't used to the good guys, the ones that really tended to care about her. "You seem frazzled." His calm and caring voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

She smiled softly for the first time in nearly a month. "Well, I just fell, of course I'm frazzled." His smile got a little wider as he dropped her arm. He noticed a familiar face coming towards them and he waved. Brooke turned around to see who he as waving at, and once she saw Haley, her smile almost fell. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about being seen with Lucas, but she was. And that fact scared her even more.

"Hey guys," Haley said cheerily as she came up to the two. She noted that Brooke kept her head down and began concentrating on a loose thread at the bottom of her shirt. Lucas' eyes were firmly placed on the brunette, and Haley couldn't help but suspect something. "What's up?" Her tone was cautious, all of her senses now alert.

Brooke looked up, ready to tell the friend they shared that nothing was going on, that they were just chatting about their common hatred for the chemistry teacher Mr. Kirkland, when her stomach churned and her face contorted. "Excuse me." Both Lucas and Haley watched as the brunette ran to the nearest bathroom, concern evident on both their faces.

"What's with her?"

Haley shrugged. "She attempted to make eggs this morning and she ate the concoction." Lucas smiled as Brooke's words and soft laughter replayed in his head. _"I'm not going to be responsible for poisoning you."_

"I should go check on her. Bye Luke." Haley followed Brooke's earlier path, leaving him there to think about the cheerleading captain.

* * *

Brooke laid on her yellow couch, watching some telenovela intently when there was a knock on the door. Brooke looked between the tv and the door, pondering if getting up was really worth it. She was finally comfortable and her stomach had been fine for almost an hour. "Who is it?" Brooke yelled after deciding that she was far too comfy on the couch.

"Get up your ass, Brooke!"

She smirked. "It's open."

Peyton walked in, closing the red door with her foot once she was inside. In her arms were two brown paper grocery bags, filled to their rims.

"What's in the bags?"

"Well, since you're sick I bought you saltines and soup. And since we don't need this happening again, I bought you enough pop tarts to last you until New Years," Peyton said light heartily. "So you want some soup now?" Brooke nodded, nestling herself further into the couch. With the tv playing, Brooke felt comfortable being there with Peyton. It was like before, before Brooke slept with Lucas, back when things were normal.

"What's been going on with you?" Her back was facing Brooke as she asked the question. She kept herself busy with the soup, pouring it into a bowl. "And before you say I just have food poisoning and that you're fine, I don't mean that. You've been distant." She put the bowl into the microwave and set it to three minutes as she let out a small laugh. "God, I sound like your girlfriend."

Peyton turned around, tucking her curls behind her ears as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. She leaned against the counter and opened her mouth to speak, before shutting it once more. When dealing with Brooke, it was always best to choose your words carefully. "What happened this summer?"

Brooke shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists underneath the small blanket that was draped over her body. There was no way she was telling Peyton the truth. She opened her eyes and looked over at the blonde. "This summer I was all alone and I guess I just got kind of used to it. I'm sorry." Though it sounded like she was apologizing for neglecting her best friend, she wasn't, at least not completely. In her mind she was apologizing for sleeping with Lucas, and she was sorry for having feelings for the brooding basketball player.

"Look, Peyton, I'm not really feeling well. We can hang out more later when I don't feel like I'm going to throw up." She gave Peyton a weak smile before running into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.


	4. Go Back

Hey everyone! Thanks sooo much for your reviews! I'm fairly proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Not a lot of BL, it's actually mostly LP but bare with me. The next chapter should be up soon since i have most of it written already. Shout out to Shaz who gives me the most wonderful sigs on Tubealicious(coughcough go sign up coughcough)! Enjoy!

Peyton sat on a hard wooden bench overlooking the river, drawing frantically on her sketch pad. _'Shading's a bitch,' _she thought, looking up and scanning the area around her. She heard the faint sound of a basketball hitting the pavement repeatedly and her eyes followed the sound, landing on a very familiar gray sweatshirt. She found herself smiling at the sight of the blonde haired boy.

They were still pretty good friends post- break up, something she was thankful for. It took them a while in order to get back to that point. He had _crushed_ her when he said that he didn't think they worked as a couple. She had spent the next week being a complete girl, crying on Brooke's shoulder and eating enough ice cream to fill her bathtub. Then, when she moved into the angry phase, she blasted her 'slit-my-wrists' music, as Brooke so affectionally called it, and drew a few angry drawings and completely repainted her room.

About two months after minor contact that didn't go past a polite 'hello', he showed up at her house, bringing a vinyl album that she had complained for months about not being able to find anywhere as a peace offering. They talked things out, and had decided to be friends again because both admitted to missing one another's company.

Two months into their friendship, she'd fallen hard. But, she couldn't risk telling Lucas how she felt because there was no way she'd go back to the full on PMS-ing emo she'd been after the break up. Despite everyone telling her that he was totally still hung up on her too, she still kept to herself, and Brooke, about her feelings.

She sighed, shaking her head of all the memories. "Hey Luke." He looked up from the ball in his hands, the thing he'd been focussing on since he'd started his jog.

"Hey Peyton." Her smile got a little bigger at his words and she cleared some space for him on the bench. "What have you been up to?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, just working on a drawing." She hated that he made her feel all girlie inside. Every time he was near her she got the butterfly feeling in her stomach and her palms would start to sweat. When he hugged her, she was left feeling breathless and when they linked arms or held hands, her heartbeat would speed up. She'd always think her heart was going to burst through her chest whenever he gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. To think she used to make fun of girls who said they feet like that. "What about you?"

"Morning jog," he said simply, no further explanation needed. They sat in silence for a little bit, both staring out at the glittering river. His thoughts weren't as serious as hers. In fact, he was thinking about what he should eat for lunch later and what his mother's specials were for the day. He remembered that chicken soup was one of the 'Soups of the Day' and began to wonder if he should pick some up for Brooke.

Peyton however, had been in continuous deep thought ever since she'd caught sight of Lucas. She brought her hand up to her mouth and began chewing on her thumbnail. "What's on your mind?" He reached over and put her hand down, stopping her from continuing the habit she had formed when she was nervous.

She shrugged once more, picking her sketch pad back up and placing it on her lap. This conversation would be much easier to have if she busied herself. "Why'd you break up with me," she asked him almost angrily. Beneath the anger Lucas could hear the heartache in her voice. To say it still didn't hurt her would have been a lie.

Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew he was thrown back by the question. Her black pencil moved with speed and grace on the cream colored paper, the sound of the strokes being the only noise made by either blonde. When she'd finished her shading in record time, she put the pencil down, plastering a small fake smile on her face. "You know what, forget I asked."

She gathered up her things as Lucas sat there. He knew he had to say something, he couldn't just let her walk away after saying something like that. "Peyton, wait!" By then, she was standing up with her back facing him, her jacket and bag in her arms carelessly. She turned around hesitantly, almost like she didn't even want to hear what he had to say.

_'Damn it,'_ he thought. He still had no idea what he was going to say. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he'd fallen out of love with her. So what could he say? That he didn't think they had made sense as a couple anymore? "Do you want to get back together?" Her words cut off his train of thought and both were shocked that she said them.

He stuttered and her already wide eyes got wider. He wasn't sure what to do and when she shook her head, he could have sworn she muttered 'Fuck'. "I... I don't know Peyt." She nodded, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Maybe you could let me think about it though?" He knew it was wrong to, in a way, give her false hope but he couldn't stand to see Peyton so broken. She tried to hide the extent of her happiness by simply nodding, but her eyes gave her away. "Okay?"

"Okay." She bit her lip once more to try and stop a smile from forming on her face, something that reminded him of her brunette friend. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Even after a week, Haley was still having trouble getting used to living with Brooke Davis. When she had moved in, she expected to be woken up at crazy hours by the brunette who would undoubtedly be drunk. Then, the next morning she'd have to deal with a vomiting and way too grouchy cheerleader. Or, worse case scenario, Brooke would come home with a guy and Haley would be forced to sleep on the couch.

Yet, nothing like that had happened so far. Brooke had gone to one party, one she had thrown herself down at the beach and that was it. She didn't get completely wasted, she barely even got tipsy. One thing that Haley did expect though actually happened.

Coming out of the bathroom, Brooke wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grimacing at what she had just done. "Hey Haley," Brooke replied gloomily, rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"Still getting sick?" Brooke nodded, slumping down on the couch. She absolutely hated this. She never got sick, and when she did, she recovered in a second. "You really should go to the doctor. This isn't healthy." Brooke groaned from her spot on the couch as Haley put her books on the island in the kitchen. "Oh, Peyton wanted you to call her."

The mention of Peyton made her want to be sick again. She'd really tried this past week but every now and again, Peyton would bring up Lucas and Brooke would feel horribly guilty and have to get as far away from her as possible. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid Peyton forever and she was becoming more persistent about figuring out what happened during the summer.

She couldn't even imagine how Peyton would react even if Brooke did decide to tell her. Peyton could laugh it off, thinking it was a joke or she could go crazy and call her a whore. Best case scenario, Peyton wouldn't react at all and they would discuss how amazingly good Lucas was in bed, but there was no way in hell that scenario would play out. Brooke sighed as their front door opened, revealing a certain blue eyed boy she'd been thinking about.

He had been coming over almost every day to hang out with Haley and to try to talk to her. Now when he talked to her she had no excuse to ignore him or to not hang out with him. He was best friends with Haley and had every right to hang out over there. "Hey, you actually brought food instead of eating ours," Haley exclaimed from the kitchen, which got a chuckle out of Lucas.

"I figure I've mooched off you guys long enough." He put the box of pizza down on the coffee table, giving Brooke a polite nod to say hello. He knew he was making it hard on her by going over all the time, which was why they kept conversation to a minimum.

"Well thanks for the pizza even though you brought it over right before I have to leave. Brooke, make sure there are at least two slices left for me when I get back." Haley grabbed her coat and purse before walking over to the table to grab one of the smaller slices of pizza.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked, grimacing slightly at the sight of the pizza.

"Some of us have jobs, Brooke," Haley replied, patting Brooke on her head before turning to leave. Brooke pouted in half seriousness as she heard the door shut, leaving her alone with Lucas.

She noticed a bag sitting on top of the pizza box and couldn't help but be curious. "What's in the bag?"

Lucas turned his head away from the tv and looked at her, slightly confused. "Oh, it's soup. I didn't know if your stomach would be able to take pizza."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at the notion. No boy had ever brought her soup before, no boy every really cared when she was sick before. To them, they were just loosing out on a day of sex. "Thanks."

They sat in silence, watching the tv as they ate. "Peyton wants to get back together," he said suddenly.

"What?" She was too shocked by the words that had just come out of his mouth that she wasn't sure if her voice had cracked or not.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. She didn't know him all that well, but she did know that he only did that when he was confused. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

This was it, this was her out. Keeping her feeling for Lucas at bay would be so much easier if she knew he was with Peyton. Both he and Peyton would be happy and she could go back to how she was before. So, she took a deep breath before putting a small smile on her face. It wasn't a fake one, but it wasn't exactly genuine either. "I think that it would be really great if you two got back together."

He kept his gaze on the tv even though he knew she was looking at him. He didn't want her to see his face drop. He had been secretly hoping that she would be against the idea, that she would be angry if he got back together with Peyton. He wasn't sure when he'd exactly started having feelings for Brooke. He'd watched her from afar for the first two years of school, he'd always seen her with Peyton. Both were beautiful, but for some reason he was drawn to Peyton more because she seemed to be more like him. It was funny how the thing that had attracted him to her was one of the things that drove them apart.

Ever since August, he'd started to think that maybe Brooke had feelings for him too but now he wasn't too sure. He nodded, finally turning his head to look at the brunette. "Thanks for the advice Brooke," he said, giving her a small fake smile.

It grew awkward then, and after finishing one more slice of pizza, Lucas decided that he should leave. "Well," he started, getting up from his spot on the couch, "I think I'm going to head out. You probably need your rest."

Truth was, her stomach was feeling fine and she was actually keeping down the soup Lucas had brought her. But, she couldn't really stand to be around Lucas at that point. "Thanks for the soup."

"Anything for you," he replied with a real smile this time, before he left the apartment.


	5. Say It Ain't So

Hey everyone! Thank you all for your reviews! This chapter has been done for a while now but I've had beta issues and today I just kinda said 'f it' so now I'm posting lol. I hope y'all enjoy it and after reading this, you'll all probably think this story is going to be cliche but when have I _ever_ done what's expectd of me?

* * *

Brooke walked out of the girls' restroom, taking big deep breaths through her nose. She'd come to realize that the school bathrooms only made her stomach more upset. She placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly as she regained normal breathing. "Brooke!" She turned around to see Lucas running towards her. She forged a smile when she looked up at him and he grew concerned. "Are you okay?"

She looked down and shrugged before returning her green eyes to his blue ones. "My stomach's acting up again, that's all."

"Do you want some crackers," he asked genuinely. "I think I have some in my truck." She nodded, figuring the crackers could do her some good.

When they reached his car, he opened the door for her before going around and getting in himself. They remained silent, sitting in the car and staring off into space. He rummaged around the back seat briefly, finding the saltines he'd tossed back there that morning. He offered the baggy to her but instead of taking them she just sat there. She stared at the dull gray color of the dashboard, focussing on all the little creases that were permanently etched into it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why do you care so much?" No one had ever given her well being more than two seconds of thought before moving on. There were few people who did, Peyton and Haley, but that was it. Her own parents didn't care. Yet here was a boy she barely knew asking. She stared at the large blue TH on the side of the white brick school building and didn't take her eyes off it when she said, "I think I'm pregnant."

The crackers hit the upholstery, barely making a sound and Lucas' jaw tightened. He wasn't sure how to respond after hearing _that_, so he said the first thing that entered his head. "Is it mine?"

Hearing the question only made her feel worse and her eyes became glazed over with tears. He had every right to ask though and that didn't exactly boost her happiness. She had just broken up with Felix when they slept together and for most of her high school career she was known as Brooke Davis: Tree Hill High's Class Slut.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the dash. She let out a shaky "Of course it is dumbass." She hadn't meant to come off so bitchy but she couldn't help it. It was the only thing that was keeping her from crying. She felt his hand start to rub her back and she lost it. He didn't question her answer and under any other circumstances she probably would have smiled.

Lucas was scared shitless even though he didn't show it. He had no idea what this meant for them or what the hell they were going to do if there was in fact a baby. But he knew that freaking out was not going to get them any where so instead he reached out for Brooke's arm and slowly pulled her up. She looked at him with helpless eyes, tears covering her cheeks, her mascara running slightly. He pulled her forward and her head found its place on his chest, his chin resting on top of her head as she sobbed.

When her tears were almost dry and her shoulders stopped shaking, he loosened the tight grip he had around her incase she needed to distance herself from him. But instead of retreating like he expected her to, she stayed against his chest, clutching on to his shirt. "You should take a test." He felt her nod.

"Do you want to go now?" He felt her tense and he started to rub her back once more. Letting her know that he was there and he wasn't going any where. She took a deep breath before sitting back up, nodding her head once more.

He started his truck and they put on their belts. The ride to the pharmacy was silent and both had a million and one thoughts running through their heads. "Look, I'm not like this." He glanced over at her, unsure of what she meant. "I'm sure you probably heard tons of stories about me, half of which are probably true. But I don't go around like that anymore. And when I did I was safe. It's not like..."

She trailed off and began fiddling with her fingers once more. "I don't know how to deal with this," she breathed out after a few moments of silence. She studied him, trying to see some sort of reaction but found none. She figured he was mad and in deep thought. Probably figuring out his plan on where he'd leave her so she'd be a distant memory.

But then he slid his hand into hers. "Nobody ever does."

* * *

"This has got to be the longest five minutes of my life," Brooke mumbled as she sat down next to Lucas on her bed, placing the timer on her bedside table. She felt like she owed him an explanation, like maybe he didn't really believe it was his and was just doing some sort of good deed.

"I believe you Brooke." He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it lightly, reassuring her even more. She barely knew Lucas, yet here he was, reading her mind and making her feel like maybe this wasn't so bad. "So what do you want to do if it turns out..." He trailed off, not being able to say it quiet yet.

She shrugged and let out a shaky breath as she began fiddling with her fingers. "I... I don't think I could..." Her voice was low and unsteady and she was having trouble forming a sentence in her head as she watched the minutes tick away on the timer. She turned her gaze towards him ad she could tell by the look on his face that he knew what she was trying to say.

"Brooke," he started, turning to face her, his eye glancing towards the timer. Brooke bit her lip as she felt another wave of tears coming on. "I promise you that no matter what that test says, I'm here for you. If that test turns out positive, then I'm going to help you every step of the way. I will not let you down."

She bit her lip harder before letting it fall out from under her white teeth. She exhaled with her whole body, the tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. He took her cheeks in his hands and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the few tears that had fallen. She looked up, locking eyes with him and for the first time saw something to trust in a man's eyes.

Their gaze moved simultaneously over to the beeping timer and he released his hold on her cheeks. She shut the time off and walked slowly into the adjoining bathroom and over to the counter. He stood behind her, his hands running up and down her arms soothingly as she picked up the test.

Two pink lines.

And it felt like their entire world had come crashing down around them.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually here." Before Brooke cried herself to sleep the day before, she had agreed to let Lucas take her to the local clinic. So there they were, sitting in his truck outside of the clinic, neither one making an effort to get out. Brooke glanced in the side view mirror and sighed. Her eyes were still puffy ad slightly red and her uncombed hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She looked about as good as she felt.

He noticed her shiver a little. "Are you cold?" She shrugged. "Do you want my jacket?"

"Is the one you're wearing the only one you have on?" He looked at her confused and she continued. "Your cologne. It kinda makes me want to throw up."

"Oh." He rummaged around through the back seat and came across his old gray sweatshirt. He brought it up to his nose and then held it out to her, satisfied. "This one doesn't smell like it." She took the garment wearily, bringing it up to her nose. Surprisingly, it smelled fine and she slipped it over her head.

She mumbled a thanks and they returned to their silence. The minutes ticked by and Lucas finally made the first move around 7:55. "We should go in now." They were both still for a few more seconds before Brooke nodded and opened the truck door.

He wasn't sure if he should touch her. He felt the impulse to hug her, possibly hold her hand, just do something to sort of comfort her. This whole situation was... awkward and scary to say the least and she seemed so unbelievably small as she walked a few steps ahead of him.

He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the past two days as they reached the door of the large brick building. He held it open for her and she looked at him blankly before going inside. Lucas followed her to the receptionist desk where after Brooke told the woman her name, she told them to take a seat.

Another five minutes passed before Brooke was called back by a nurse. They went through the routine first, checking Brooke's height, weight and blood pressure before asking her to change into the thin paper like robe. When they were done with that they took blood from Brooke, something that made her wince. She never liked needles.

When everything was done, the nurse turned to leave her alone in the white examination room. "Um, excuse me?" The nurse turned back around. "Could you go get the boy I was with? Please?" She smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

The thought of sitting in that plain white room that, in her opinion, smelled horribly clean completely frightened her. It was bad enough she had to be in the room at all. She may have been Brooke the slut but she was always careful, always. Ever sine she first started having sex she always made sure she ws protected. Then just one time, _one_ time she gets too caught up in the moment and... _this_ happens.

She began jiggling her foot, tapping her fingers on the table. The room started to get nauseating and she was just about to run out of the room because she's decided she doesn't want to know, when the door opened and there he was. Standing in the door way, blocking her only exit to a room that almost felt like it was swallowing her whole.

Before she can even register it, tears are running down her cheeks. He let go of his tight grip on the door knob and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her, her head finding it's place against his chest. He whispered soothing and encouraging words into her ear until the doctor came in. Her tears had already dried and because she grew up in a highly respectable family, she placed a fake smile on her face.

They go through introductions and then they go over Brooke's test results. Everything appeared normal and as if it couldn't feel any more real the doctor told Brooke that she was a little over 7 weeks pregnant. "Now, if you'd please lay back, I want to listen to the heartbeat just to make sure everything is going good."

Brooke did as she was told and the doctor squirted the warm gel onto her still flat belly. It took a few moments before the room was filled with the rapid heartbeat of the baby and the steady beat of Brooke's. Her eyes filled with more tears and she was pretty sure she heard Lucas gasp.

When the doctor was satisfied, he wiped the gel off Brooke's belly and then handed Brooke three pamphlets. Lucas watched her carefully, not sure what Brooke would do. After today her views may have changed considering she nearly had a break down just being in that room. "I'm going to go through with this pregnancy," she said quietly, practically in a whisper. She handed the abortion pamphlet back to the doctor who just gave her a slight nod.

"You still have time to think about it if you'd like," he went on to say but Brooke shook her head. "Well then you'll need to get an OBGYN, I can make some recommendations for you. Most of your appointments will consist of pretty much the same thing. The pamphlets will explain a lot and if you have any questions feel free to call me."

Brooke nodded once more. Both the doctor and Lucas leave the room then and she got dressed in record speed. She walked out the door to find Lucas waiting next to it, a list of doctors in his hand. He smiled at her softly and she found herself unable to return it. Instead she ran across the hall to the bathroom that was fortunately unlocked.


	6. Times Like These

She walked into the apartment slowly, walking straight to the small bedroom and lying on her round bed. She wasn't sure if he had followed her in or not but she was at the point where she didn't even care anymore. All she wanted to do was curl into a ball and wallow.

She kicked off her shoes as Lucas appeared in the doorway. He watched her silently, not sure what he should do. He felt like he should ask if she was okay but it seemed pointless. He already knew she wasn't.

She rolled on to her side and opened her eyes, looking at Lucas who stood awkwardly in the doorway. His eyes looked tired and his blonde hair was askew. She felt the need to say something, anything to make this situation seem better but it was pointless. Nothing was going to make this better.

They locked eyes for a moment, their eyes filled with apologizes for one another, apologizes that will be saved for another day; a day when they need them the most. Silently, he walked over to the bed and laid next to the brunette. Her hand laid on her flat belly and suddenly tears streamed down her cheeks for the second time that day.

Just as silently as he walked over to the bed, he rolled on to his side as well, covering her small hand with his. He rested his head against her back, rubbing her hand softly as he murmured the lie she needed to hear. "It'll be okay."

* * *

He walked up the brick steps to her large white door and hesitated. He'd always walked right in; Peyton never heard the doorbell over her music.

He didn't want to do this at all, but he knew that he had to. He could be an ass and tell her over the phone or through a note but that's not who was. Even though it'd hurt him to hurt her, he should do it this way.

So, taking a deep breath, he gripped the handle and turned it, only to find it locked. It was like a sign, that he shouldn't do this, at least not now. That telling Peyton was wrong. That this whole situation was wrong. That he should just go back to Brooke's and make sure she was doing okay.

He almost did too. He turned around and started down the stairs when the door opened. "Lucas?"

* * *

Haley walked into the small apartment she shared with Brooke, everything in the same place as it was this morning when she left for school, including Brooke who still laid on her back, staring at the white ceiling. "You haven't changed positions in seven hours," she laughed, glancing at the clock as she sat down on the edge of Brooke's bed.

Brooke shook her head. "I got up to go to the bathroom a few times." She didn't take her eyes off the ceiling, even as Haley felt her forehead.

"Did you go to the doctor," Haley asked, concerned about her roommate. Brooke said nothing, just kept rubbing her stomach softly. "Did you go to the doctor," she repeated, her level of concern rising each second Brooke didn't answer.

Suddenly, Brooke sprung from the bed and raced towards their bathroom, lifting the lid just in time. She held her hair back loosely, before Haley came up behind her and grabbed it. Her body shook with each heave, tears rushing down her face.

She could blame her tears on the fact that she was throwing up but that would be a lie. She hadn't allowed herself to cry since she broke down on the bed this morning. All day she just wanted to let it out, to scream, and cry, and yell at everyone but she hadn't allowed herself to. Because then it would all become too real.

When she was done, Haley flushed the toilet and handed her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. As Brooke stayed slumped in front of the toilet, Haley got Brooke's toothbrush and put paste on it before handing it to the girl with tear stained cheeks.

Before Haley can ask what is wrong with her, Brooke opened her mouth. "I'm pregnant," she said softly. The words, however unharmful, made Haley's whole body tense up. She stared at Brooke with wide eyes, praying in her head that this was a joke. "You're what?"

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head. She took in a few deep breaths in order to keep the rest of her tears locked away. When she reopened them, she met Haley's eyes. "Please don't make me say it again."

"Pregnant. You're pregnant..." Haley mumbled, trailing off. She walked back into the adjoining bedroom, pacing the carpeted floors. "Like, with child. There is a bun in your oven." She looked at Brooke for confirmation. "Pregnant."

Brooke closed her eyes. "Can you _please_ stop repeating it?" She stood up, walking over to the sink and stared into the mirror.

"Well sorry! It's a little hard to wrap my head around it!" Haley leaned into the door frame of the bathroom as Brooke began brushing her teeth. Brooke's eyes were on Haley through the mirror and Haley's eyes were focussed on Brooke's belly. After a minute, Haley looked up and locked eyes with Brooke. "Who's the father?"

* * *

Her voice was confused, yet happy at the same time. He turned around to look at her. She looked like she was going out, where he didn't know, all he knew was that he should've come five minutes later. "What are you doing here?"

He shoved his hands in to the pockets of his jeans and looked down at the dirty red steps. "Um," he started, looking back up at her face to see her even more confused. He shut his mouth again, trying to figure out how to say this. "So," he tried again, stumbling out the one word. "I've been thinking about us and where we stand."

He wasn't acting like himself. Lucas had a way with words, he didn't stutter when trying to get out a sentence. When he finished his sentence he looked down at the ground again and kicked a pebble. Finally, taking a deep breath he looked back up. "I don't think we should go out again."

She took a small step back and once again he hung his head. "Oh," she said quietly.

"I'm really," he began but she cut him off.

"I don't want you to apologize," she said shaking her head. He nodded and looked up at her once more. She was trying to keep a strong face but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hurt. He sighed inwardly, not sure of what he should do. He felt the need to hug her and apologize but that wasn't what she wanted.

Once again, he was going to go when she stopped him. "Why?"

* * *

Brooke looked down. Haley's eyes remained on her, the question she'd asked still unanswered. "Brooke," Haley said forcefully but Brooke once again refused to look at the blonde.

Brooke brushed past her and went into the kitchen, trying to get as far away from Haley as possible. She opened the cabinets in search of some of the pop tarts Peyton had brought over. "You do know who's it is right," Haley asked cautiously.

Brooke through the box of pop tarts on the counter. "_Damn it_!" Brooke exclaimed, causing Haley to jump in surprise. "_Yes_ I know who the father of my baby is! Contrary to popular _fucking_ belief I'm not a slut anymore!" She shook with anger, her fists clenched as she stood in the middle of their small kitchen. She hated that'd she forever be remembered as the slutty cheerleader. It seemed like no matter what she did, all people could see was the person she used to be.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Haley said softly, moving from her spot by the fridge and over to the brunette who looked like she was two seconds away from having a melt down. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

Brooke took a deep breath and exhaled before looking at Haley. "It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled."

Haley shook her head. "Don't apologize. I deserved it."

They stood there quietly until Brooke opened her mouth once more. "Lucas."

Haley turned to look at her, confused. "What?" Brooke kept her eyes on the island in the kitchen. It was the only way she'd manage to tell Haley.

"It's Lucas'."

* * *

He stuttered once again, thrown off like he'd been that day next to the river. Instead of answering her, he repeated the question. "Why?" He can't tell her why he can't be with her because that will hurt her even more and ruin the friendship she had with Brooke.

"Why can't we date each other? We're good for each other," she tried to reason. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want his answer to be no because she already knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. Being rejected by him again will only hurt more and she can't just be his friend.

He shrugged simply. "It's complicated."

* * *

Haley took a step back, her eyes wide. "Lucas?" There was no way in _hell_ her best friend would have gotten Brooke Davis pregnant. Brooke nodded her head slowly. "You two barely talk to each other. How did he manage to get you pregnant?"

She expected a witty remark but it didn't come. Instead Brooke just shook her head sadly. "It's complicated."

* * *

Hours later, Peyton made her way up the steps to the apartment where her two friends resided. She probably looked like crap; she'd been crying ever since Lucas had left her house. She rubbed her eyes with her fists once more before knocking on the red door.

It took a minute before Brooke answered and Peyton looked at her scared; Brooke looked worse than her. It was barely 7:30 and Brooke was already in oversized pajamas, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She looked pale and she had bags under her red rimmed eyes. But always being a good friend, she faked a smile. "You look like shit Peyt," she said quietly with a halfhearted raspy laugh.

Peyton smiled softly. "You too." Brooke still stood in the doorway, blocking Peyton from coming in to the apartment.

Brooke let out a shaky breath. "Look, Peyton, I had a really bad day and I really just need to lie down." She couldn't talk to Peyton about today. She was barely wrapping her head around it and with Haley's and Lucas' reactions she doesn't know if she can handle telling another person, let alone Peyton.

"Oh, okay," Peyton said, nodding her head. It wasn't like Brooke to send her away. Not while both of them were in the states they were in. But Peyton didn't push it, so instead she said goodnight.

Brooke leaned against the door once she shut it and closed her eyes tight. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.


	7. My Favorite Mistake

Hey everyone! So I have been working double time to try and get this story wrapped up so I can focus on finishing up Always Love. I had planned on writing the final four chapters last Sunday, but life had other plans lol. Anyway, I think this is one of my longer chapters for this story which I'm proud of, although everytime I say that they end up super short. Hope y'all like it! Enjoy!

* * *

The weather outside of Tree Hill High was the epitome of a perfect day. The sun was shinning brightly and there was a light refreshing breeze. The leaves had already turned the festive fall colors and had begun falling to the ground. This was the type of weather that made everyone want to stay outside and just be happy. However, it made Brooke want to vomit.

Although, that could've been her morning sickness.

Brooke sat in her car, alone, chewing on a saltine. After her doctor's appointment two weeks ago, she tried to have minimal contact with anyone. She hadn't said more than five words to Peyton and only talked to Lucas and Haley when she absolutely needed to. She had even canceled cheerleading practice so that she could just go home and cry. The weather had been reflecting her emotions lately, with the exception of today. She sighed to herself as she glanced at the clock on the dashboard. She really didn't want to go to school. She really didn't want to do anything.

Brooke's eyes eventually landed on Lucas who was walking to her car. He slipped into the car, handing her a small ox of juice. She thanked him, taking it from him and sipping it. "How are you feeling?" He asked her that question every day and every day she would respond with a shrug.

"Brooke," he sighed. Her name slipped from his lips as if he'd been saying it forever. He laced his fingers with hers and tightened his grip a little when she tried to pull away.

"I don't want to do this here Lucas," she whispered, popping another cracker into her mouth. It was already bad enough that he was in her car. People were going to start talking. There were already mumbling about how different she was acting; she wasn't sure she could handle anything else.

He dropped her hand, almost disgustingly, and turned away from her. "It's all you care about isn't it? What people think about you?"

She turned to look at him, shocked by his actions. Lucas was normally so sweet and understanding. "Luke," she reached out for this hand but he yanked it away, refusing to look at her. She could tell by the look on his face that he was actually upset which was something she never thought she'd see. She wondered for a brief moment if Peyton had seen this face. Deciding she probably hadn't, Brooke tried to figure out if that was a good thing or not.

"We're having a _baby_ Brooke. And I understand not wanting to tell anyone but I can't just sit back and watch you. This whole thing with you caring more about what other people who don't even matter think is stupid." His words are harsh and are said with such precision that it's clear he'd thought about this.

"Don't judge me about this. I know it seems petty but you don't get it," Brooke said quietly as she heard the bell ring. They watched the students scramble and when the final person disappeared, Brooke placed her hand on the back of Lucas' neck.

He stayed stiff, even as the brunette next to him started rubbing his tanned skin with the pad of her thumb. "Enlighten me then." His voice was still filled with anger and it made her sigh before continuing.

"I don't think you know how hard it it to walk down those hallways with all eyes on you. And have all those people talk and criticize you. They talk so much shit Lucas."

"Why do you care so much about what other people think," he asked, finally turning to look at her.

She opened her mouth to respond only to shut it again. It was hard to explain why she did. Girls could be bitches and they would do anything to climb the social latter. Walking down those hallways and watching girls stop talking and smirk at you is horrible. During her freshman year, when Ben Crow had told the whole school that she'd slept with the football team in the locker room after her third game as a Ravens cheerleader, she would go home and cry herself to sleep. All she had done was let Ben feel her up and then turned him down when he tried to get up her skirt, but of course, no on believed her, the stupid freshman. About two weeks after the game, Brooke opened her locker to find hundreds of condoms pouring out, each with 'SLUT' written on them in big black sharpie. She didn't go to school for two weeks after that. There was no way she could go through something even close to that _ever_ again. Public ridicule nearly killed her the first time.

Finally, she exhaled and shook her head. "It's complicated."

"Whatever Brooke," he mumbled, pulling her hand away from him. Normally, Brooke would've kissed him because then it would remove the disappointed and mad look from his face. But, that's how she got into this situation in the first place.

Lucas let out an aggravated sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll come over later and we'll talk." She nodded almost unnoticeably as he leaned over to leave a chaste kiss on her cheek. "And make sure you get to class," he added, throwing a small smile in her direction before leaving her alone in her car.

* * *

Brooke walked down the halls of Tree Hill High like a zombie. She didn't respond to anyone who called her, instead just kept going towards her advisor's office. She knocked on the door of Mrs. White's office, shocked when it wasn't her who opened it. "Michelle," Brooke exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the tall raven haired girl.

Michelle Larson ad graduated two years before, leaving Brooke the cheerleading squad. The two of them had become good friends but over the past year, school and life seemed to get in the way so that they virtually lost contact. "It's so good to see you Brookie!"

"What are you doing here," Brooke asked when they pulled apart, her eyes trailing to Michelle's rounded belly.

"I'm subbing for Mrs. White, something you'd know if you had showed up for advisory. Why are you in here?"

"I was actually looking for somewhere to ditch," Brooke muttered with a laugh.

"And you come to your advisors office? Not exactly a smart move there," Michelle said with a chuckle, her hands resting on her enlarged stomach. Michelle's face softened when she took a good look at Brooke. "What's wrong?"

Brooke slumped down in to a chair and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I've just been stressed out lately." Brooke's hands rested in her lap, slightly brushing her own stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Six months," Michelle said brightly before putting on an unsure smile on her face. "What about you?"

Brooke kept her gaze down, twiddling her fingers nervously. "LIke... nine weeks now."

"And how are you holding up?"

"Horrible," Brooke mumbled, looking up at the girl in front of her. "I really screwed up with this one."

"How so?"

"Lucas Scott."

Michelle's expression changed from sympathetic to shocked and confused. "Isn't that Peyton's boyfriend?"

"Was. But she's still hung up on him. And it's just really confusing and he wants to be around all the time which is great, but you know how people talk around here."

Michelle nodded. "People are always going to talk Brookie. Hell, _I_ still get talked about," she said, motioning to her belly and empty ring finger, "but you have got to block it out. You have a baby inside you. That has to be your only concern now."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both girls looked up to see Peyton. Quickly, Brooke stood up. "It was nice talking to you Michelle," Brooke mumbled before walking out of the room, not once acknowledging Peyton.

Michelle stood uncomfortably by the cluttered office desk. "Hey Peyton. Long time no see."

Popping an earbud out of her ear, Peyton tried to force a smile. "Why was Brooke in here," she asked. Peyton's ipod was turned up so loud that Michelle could hear the lyrics clearly.

"We were just catching up," Michelle answered with the cheerleading smile she had long since perfected. "What do you need?"

* * *

Brooke sat at her desk, tapping her pencil in second period, blocking out everything her calculus teacher was saying. Why she'd let Mrs. White convince her to take a non-mandatory math class she'd never know. The constant drone of Mr. Navarro's thick accented lecture about the unit circle was starting to worsen her headache. Her mind had been in overdrive lately. Ever since she'd left Michelle she started going over her conversation with Lucas. Maybe she was being selfish.

'_No,'_ she thought. That was adding to it though, she'd admit that. She didn't want anyone to know her business, but more importantly she didn't want **Peyton** to know or suspect anything. She never wanted to hurt Peyton and this would break her. Brooke knew Peyton well enough to guarantee that. She was stuck in a no win situation and so far her strategy had been to just ignore Peyton which was already bad enough.

Brooke released a huge sigh, making her presence known to Mr. Navarro. "Ms. Davis if I am boring you then you must already know how to do this," he started in his annoying accent. "Come do number three on the board." Brooke groaned and stood up, only to get winded. She took a step back, clutching on to her desk for support.

"Can I please go to the nurses office?"

Mr. Navarro rolled his eyes. "Of course you get sick when I call on you."

"Ugh, the answer is the square root of two over two," Brooke answered while grabbing her things before leaving the room. Deciding she'd had enough school, she made her way towards her car, passing by (and ignoring) Peyton. The bell rang jut as she was trying to unlock her car and it all suddenly felt like too much and she could barely breathe.

She shut her eyes in an effort to keep her eyes from watering even more. She felt hands rest on her arms and for a split second she thought it was Peyton. But when he touched her skin to remove the keys from her shaking hands, she knew who it was. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go home, I can't do this anymore," she whispered as he turned her around. "I just want to go home and cry." She looked up at him weakly and saw a small sad smile on his face.

"I'll drive you."

* * *

They walked in to the apartment side by side, her hand in his. "I know that you're going through a lot," he started, rubbing her hand softly with his thumb. "But do you think you can talk about it?" She dropped his hand and shook her head. She walked towards the bathroom and for a second, he t thought she was going to be sick. But instead, w hen she got into the small room, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

The whole apartment was silent and Lucas stood in front of the door debating what to do next. Then he heard Brooke's muffled sobs coming from behind the closed door. "Brooke," he pleaded as he walked over to the door she was behind. He sat down and leaned against the dark door and knocked on it softly. "Please talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it! Because if we talk about it then it becomes final. I have to accept it then and I can't! I don't even think I can _say_ it," Brooke cried. She slammed her hand down on the tiled floor in frustration, the tears running down her face along with her mascara.

"Brooke hun, I hate to tell you, but it is **real**." The door swung open, causing Lucas to tumble backwards. Brooke looked down at him with such a glare that he instantly regretted his words.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME THAT! I GET IT OKAY! I KNOW I'M PREGNANT AND THAT I FUCKED YOU WHICH IN TURN FUCKED UP MY WHOLE LIFE! So don't got telling me that it's real Lucas Scott," Brooke screamed, her whole body shaking. "I'm not stupid!"

Lucas jumped to his feet and stared at the broken girl in front of him. Her face glistened in the bathroom light, her tears running down her face at a rapid rate and pooling on her chin. He took a cautious step towards her and when she didn't step back, he pulled her against his chest. If it were even possible she started crying harder, soaking his thin shirt. "I'm sorry," he whispered in to her ear, rubbing her back slowly. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not!" She pulled away from him slightly, far enough so that she could begin striking him with her small fists. "I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Her voice is cracked with each word, her tears making it nearly impossible for her to yell at him like she wanted to, like she needed to. She knew that it wasn't entirely Lucas' fault but she just needed an outlet. This was all too stressful for her and she wished she could go back to when things were simpler. Back to before she knew Lucas Scott ever existed and it was just her, Peyton, and Nathan.

"It's okay Brooke. Everything will be okay," he said over the sound of her crying. "Because I'm going to be here every step of the way. When you need me, I'll be there. If you just need to task then I'll talk to you as long as you need. If you need to get to a doctor's appointment, I'll take you. Hell, if you need help with homework, I'll help. Because you are the best thing that has happened to me."

"How can you say that?" She stopped hitting his chest to look at him, wondering if he'd taken some sort of drugs. There was no way that _she_ was the best thing that happened to him. "I ruined your life! You are going to have a baby thanks to me!"

She lifted her hands to hit him again, but he took her wrists in his hands to prevent her from doing so. "You didn't ruin my life. You are such a wonderful person Brooke. You're brilliant and beautiful and brave. You're funny and kind and you want to know something crazy?" He looked down at her with a small smile. "I'm glad you're having my baby." Brooke's jaw dropped in surprise. "Granted this wasn't planned, I'm still glad it happened with you. And that's how I know it's going to be okay." Instead of feeling like that sentence was a lie, he now thought it was the truth. He now honestly believed that everything would be fine.

She looked up at him with big eyes that finally stopped producing tears. She probably looked horrible: her face drenched with salty tears and makeup, her eyes puffy and red. He reached up to tuck her chocolate hair behind her ears and smiled. "The tips of your ears are red."

"They turn red when I cry," she said softly, his smile getting a little bigger. Slowly, hesitantly, she stood on her tip toes to leave a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away after a moment, leaving a stunned Lucas in front of her. "Thank you."

* * *

Brooke sat in her car on another nauseatingly perfect day. The sun was shinning brightly and there was a light breeze that prevented the temperature from getting higher than seventy degrees. As usual, Lucas got into her car, handing her a small box of apple juice and giving her a quick peck on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

She let a small smile play on her lips. "Better." She looked over at him appreciatively and slipped her hand in to his.

"Good." When the bell rang they got out of the car and stood side by side on the edge of Tree Hill High. He held his hand out to her and she stared at it. This was the moment of truth.

Ever so slowly, she placed her hand into his and allowed him walk her to class. And while she was in a good enough state to do this, she kept her head down so that she didn't have to see the numerous teens staring at them, or more importantly, Peyton staring at them.


	8. Everlong

Hey all! Alright so this is the update I've been working on over break and I'm pretty proud of it and I hope y'all enjoy! The next chapter is a very very big one so it could be a while before I get it up just because it's very crucial to the story. Thanks to Cami for looking over this for me. Lyrics are from 'Everlong' by the Foo Fighters. Without further ado, the story!

_

* * *

_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_

"I have to pee so bad," Brooke whined as she and Lucas walked into the hospital hand in hand. They had been doing that a lot during the past two weeks. It comforted her to know that he was always there, that all she had to do was squeeze his hand and his attention would be on her.

"You only needed to drink sixteen ounces," he reminded her as they turned down the hospital corridor. She rolled her eyes but stayed silent. She knew she drank twice the amount that was directed but she was just paranoid it wasn't going to be enough so she just kept chugging. They stopped in front of Suite 2239 and both took a deep breath before finally going in.

The room was for the most part empty, only two other pregnant women there. Brooke told Lucas to go find a seat while she checked in and he did as he was told. He picked one away from the two older women, realizing that he and Brooke looked, _no_, **were** to young to be in there. A few seconds after he started tapping his foot nervously, Brooke slumped down next to him, an old magazine from the year before in her hands.

They sat in silence with their heads down, although Brooke was completely aware of the two women staring at them. It still made her sick just how judgmental everyone was of them. She hated how everyone stared, granted the kids at school were staring for entirely different reasons. Couldn't people just mind their own business? "Brooke Davis." She looked up from her magazine to see an older nurse looking over at her with a smile.

They walked back to an examination room, the nurse going on and on about her grandchildren, seemingly unaware of just how young the two teens following her were. When they reached the room, the nurse instructed Brooke to go rest in the room while she went over some paper work with Lucas. After the door shut behind her, the nurse turned to look at Lucas. "How is she doing? I know this must be a lot for you two to go through so I was just babbling to try and distract you both I suppose," the nurse said, whose name Lucas soon learned was Eleanor.

"She's been doing better. I just hope today's appointment goes alright," Lucas muttered just as Brooke opened the door, a small smile on her face.

"Um, can the doctor come in quickly? I don't know how much longer I can hold it," Brooke said bluntly and Eleanor gave her a polite smile.

"I'll get her right now."

Just as Brooke laid back down on the surprisingly comfortable examination table, Dr. Geyser walked in. The three went through pleasantries and information about how far along Brooke was, eleven weeks to the day, and what she should expect through out her pregnancy. Brooke expressed her concern about her weight gain because she had already started to get a rounded, slightly protruding belly.

"You're in good shape and fairly small. It's perfectly natural for you to start showing a little bit early," Dr. Geyser reassured her, adding that she was gaining a little extra weight than normal but it was fine.

Noticing Brooke's face contort slightly, Lucas turned the doctor's attention to the ultrasound. Brooke was instructed to un button her pants and lift up her shirt so it rested below her chest. Then Dr. Geyser laid a towel over Brooke's pants before squirting warm gel on her belly. Brooke glanced over at Lucas, noticing that his eyes were completely fixed on her belly. She reached for his hand and that's when he looked up at her face. She could tell that he was trying to fight back a smile, but it was his blue eyes that gave him away. He hadn't seen her belly recently and it amazed him that that was hiding underneath her sweatshirts.

Dr. Geyser pressed the dopler against Brooke's belly, moving it around in order to spread the gel. She turned the screen towards the two teens, magnifying the black and white image. There on the screen was the beginnings of their baby. At eleven weeks, the baby some what resembled an alien, a big head and a small body. They could see the two small legs and two small arms moving about and the profile of their baby's face.

"Oh my god," Brooke said in wonder, squeezing Lucas' hand tight. Not once did she take her eyes off of her moving baby.

"This is amazing," Lucas whispered before looking down at Brooke. He tugged on her hand so that she would look over at him and with out second guessing himself, he leaned down and kissed her glossy lips.

"Would you like a printout?" Broth Lucas and Brooke nodded their heads enthusiastically.

* * *

When they had gotten back from the appointment, they sat in the living room of the apartment and Brooke proudly showed Haley the ultrasound. Haley's full attention had been on Brooke as the brunette replayed the entire appointment to her, although every once in a while, Haley would glance over at Lucas, a surprised look in her eyes. He had simply shrugged; it amazed him how well Brooke was doing too. After talking for a few more minutes, Haley left to go to work and now it was just the soon-to-be parents.

Lucas had coaxed Brooke out of her oversized sweatshirt, leaving her in one of Haley's shirts that she had borrowed. "Her shirts are roomier up top," she had said, motioning to her chest. Lucas had wrinkled his nose and told her that in his head, Haley had no boobs. The shirt clung to her belly and after five minutes of staring at the barely noticeable bump, Brooke asked if he wanted to touch it.

That's how she ended up sitting on top of him, his hands resting on her belly. When the tv show they were watching, Friends (Brooke's choice), went to a commercial, Lucas heard Brooke's stomach growl. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Brooke nodded and climbed off his lap.

"Let me go grab my sweatshirt."

"Do you maybe want to go see a movie afterwards," Lucas asked nervously, stumbling on his words.

She stood in the doorway of her room, a dimpled smile on her face. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He walked over to the hallway, now seeing that except for her bra, Brooke was naked from the waist up. He stared at her belly for a moment before looking up at her face and shrugging. "I thought you were grabbing a sweatshirt."

Her smile got larger and she shrugged herself before reaching for the door. "If we're going on a date then I should put on a better top. Give me five minutes."

* * *

"So I've been thinking," Brooke said after she swallowed a bite of her cheeseburger. They sat in the only Denny's Tree Hill had, in the booth diagonal from the (impossible to win) crane machine. It seemed like every five minutes another hopeful little kid would pop in two quarters only to walk away a minute later with a frown on their face. One little kid looked like they were about to start crying and Brooke kept giving her dollars (twenty) until she won. "We should start discussing the baby." He dropped his fry in shock because this was the first time he'd heard her talk about it in public.

He picked up his napkin and wiped his hands, looking over at her. "Okay."

"After today's appointment, I don't think I can give away our baby." He smiled at the use of the word 'our'. "Are you okay with that?"

"Okay," he repeated, all weariness gone from his voice.

"Which leads me to my next point." She stopped and let out a breath, folding her hands together on the table only to pick up her burger. "I think it would be good if... you... maybe... moved in with me." She immediately took a bite of her burger once her sentence was out of her mouth. She looked over at him slightly shocked expression and she started to second guess her offer.

"What about Haley?"

"I've already talked to her about it and she said she could probably move in with Nathan. Things have been going better between them so it's not a completely stupid assumption."

"Would that require telling Nathan?" Her face lowly started to drop.

"If you don't want to move in just say so Lucas."

He shook his head. "No, Brooke, I'd love to move in. I just don't want you to do anything you're not okay with or anything you're not ready for."

A faint smile returned to her face. "Haley said she'd talk to Nathan."

"Okay. Then I'll move in," he said with a bright smile. "You realize this means we'll have to tell my mom when she gets back from Charlotte."

"Ugh. I was hoping we could just leave that part out," Brooke whined. Lucas just laughed and reached across the table to lace fingers with Brooke.

* * *

They walked out of the movie theater, his arm draped across her shoulders. She would have never allowed him to do that a few weeks ago, but today had been so comfortable and _good_ that his arm around her shoulders made sense. They walked to her car with smiles on their faces, Brooke letting out a big belly laugh after Lucas made a comment on the movie. They were so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn't even notice Peyton staring at them from across the street.

* * *

She sat on her balcony, curled up in the over sized chair she had placed out there. It had already begun to get cold, the summer warmth fading into cool autumn night. She stared up at the star filled sky, thinking about everything that happened recently. She was pregnant, something that initially had scared the living shit out of her. She was seventeen years old, not exactly mother material. But then Lucas swooped in and sort of became her knight in shinning armor. He went with her to every doctor appointment, granted there had only been two thus far. He made sure she ate properly, gave her space when she needed it but was always close by incase she needed something. Everything in her life was going good, so long as she pushed Peyton out of her mind.

He didn't know where Haley was, her shift at the cafe had ended hours ago, but he was glad she wasn't there. He stood in the dark bedroom looking through the sliding glass doors at Brooke. Her dark brown locks cascaded down her back and she wore his gray hoodie. She looked so small in the chair, the hoodie and sweatpants she wore almost swallowing her whole. She looked so laid back and content that he let a small smile grace his lips. She had been so stressed out in the beginning that he was thrilled that she seemed to finally be relaxing.

She sighed and pushed herself out of the chair, already feeling the extra weight she'd put on. She turned to go inside, startled when she saw Lucas in the open doorway. "Luke you scared me," she said lightly, holding one hand over her heart and the other against her hidden stomach.

"Sorry." He stepped out on to the balcony, walking over to the railing and gripping it as he looked at the park that was near the apartment complex. Brooke leaned against the wall of the apartment, still outside on the balcony, deciding to stay out a little longer since Lucas was there to accompany her. "That sure was something today wasn't it?" He glanced over his shoulder and she nodded. "Made everything seem even more final."

"Tell me about it," she muttered, rubbing her stomach with a small smile. "It scared the living hell out of me," he turned around to give her his full attention, "but I don't think I've ever been that happy."

"It's crazy isn't it? Sometimes I'll just be thinking and start thinking I'm crazy." She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "We're seventeen and having a baby. Most likely every other teen on the planet would be freaking out. But here I am _happy_ that you're pregnant." Her small smile got a little wider, revealing the beginnings of her dimples. "I know it's going to be hard for us, but just thinking about holding our baby, seeing our baby, makes it all seem worth it. He moved towards her and her smile got even bigger, her dimples in all their glory. "Plus," he continued, "it's brought me closer to you."

Her smile shrunk, the statement now making her feel a little uncomfortable. But she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't happy to have him in her life. It just seemed so odd the way they were doing things. You were supposed to fall in love and then have babies, not the other way around. But her she was, pregnant, and starting to fall, hard, for Lucas Scott.

He placed his hands on her arms, pulling her a little closer to him. She stared into his blue eyes that looked darker than before. "I should let you get some rest." His hands moved to her hips and her belly brushed his. He lowered his head to hers and her breath hitched in her throat. Finally, his lips touched hers softly. His lips were warm and soft and he pulled her even closer so that her body was completely against his.

Just as she was about to _really_ kiss him back, he pulled away. The kiss had been so innocent and loving, just simple lips against lips, that it made her dizzy. "Goodnight." Before she knew it, he was already back inside her apartment and walking away from her.

"Lucas wait," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned around and she looked up at him nervously. She bit her lip before she threw all caution to the wind. She placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his lips to hers, going on to her tiptoes to giver her better access.

He was shocked to say the least but responded to the kiss none the less, his arms wrapping around her waist. Warmth spread through out her and when they finally pulled away from each other, she couldn't get the dimpled smile off her face if she tried. "Wow," she heard Lucas mutter. His fingers were on his mouth, his lips still tingling from the kiss. She let out a giggle as she heard say "Wow," once more. As corny and as cliché as it sounded, Lucas got the butterfly-stomach, firework- seeing feeling when he kissed Brooke, something he never experienced with Peyton.

"Haley is spending the night at Nathan's," Brooke said quietly, keeping her head down. "It kinda freaks me out to sleep alone. "She'd slept alone for a majority of her life and in recent y ears she found that it scared her to be left alone when she had created a system of sleep partners. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to..." This wasn't like her at all. Brooke didn't beat around the bush, she just came out and said what she meant.

He smiled at her softly and nodded is head. "Come on," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her as they walked back into the bedroom.

When they got into the room he closed the door softly behind them. He took off his shoes as Brooke took off her sweatshirt, a black form fitting tank top underneath. They climbed into the round bed, Lucas' eyes on Brooke's small pudge. She covered her stomach with her hands self consciously, convinced that she just looked fat, not pregnant. "You're belly is adorable," he murmured softly, removing her hands only to put one of his on the miniscule bump.

"I look fat and bloated."

He just shook his head with a soft laugh. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "You look beautiful." She smiled and pressed her lips against his once more.

* * *

When they heard a faint knock on the front door to the apartment, Lucas was above a topless Brooke. What had started out as a few innocent kisses slowly turned into a heated make out session. Brooke's top had been discarded in the process only because Lucas wanted to look and feel just Brooke's belly.

The two stopped, when the knocking became more frantic and Brooke slid out from underneath Lucas, kissing him one last time before getting up. She searched momentarily for her shirt but when she couldn't find it, she just grabbed her sweatshirt. "I'm coming! Can you just HOLD ON!"

She pulled the sweatshirt over her head with a huff and opened the door to see a very distraught Peyton in front of her. "Peyton?" The blonde looked at her and remained silent. Brooke expected to hear some sort of bad news and was already internally bracing herself. "Peyton, what is it? What's wrong?"

"What's going on with you and Lucas?" Her voice was low and firm and she looked at Brooke with such determination, like she was going to find out what was going on. Brooke opened her mouth to speak, trying to think of the lie she could tell her best friend. She hated that she was lying to her best friend and she hated that she was in the situation where she had to. "Are you fucking him?"

"_What_? No! I am not _fucking_ Lucas, Peyton," Brooke bit back. Before she could say anymore, Peyton cut her off.

"I saw you at the movies Brooke. You two were looking pretty damn cozy. And you two have been all buddy buddy at school, which is funny because you guys could barely hold a conversation when we were dating. And you've been ignoring me like the black plague and I just want you to be _honest_ with me!" The more she continued, the more her voice broke, the more emotional she got. Instead of demanding answers, she was now pleading for them. "What happened to us Brooke?"

The state that her best friend is in breaks her heart and she can't bring herself to tell Peyton a lie. They were already into this just too deep. She watched as Peyton fought back tears, while hers were freely falling. She stuttered before shaking her head. "It's complicated Peyton," she whispered, looking up at Peyton who shook her head.

"But it's _not_. Whatever it is, I'll understand Brooke. Just open up to me!"

Brooke took a deep breath as Peyton looked up at her with big round eyes. "Something happened this summer, while you were away, while everyone was away," she started and Peyton sniffed to keep back her tears. "And Lucas was there for me. He is the only one who..." she paused, trying to find the right word, "understands what happened."

Peyton opened her mouth, ready to reply when Brooke raised her hand to silent her. "I'm sorry Peyton. You are my best friend, but I have to do this without you."

Slowly, Brooke stepped back, tears trailing down her face once more. "I'm sorry," she whispered again before she shut the door.


	9. Landslide

The apartment was dark and quiet, everything at a stand still. The alarm clock next to Brooke's bed read 11:45pm and just as the five switched to a six, Brooke heard the lock turn on the front door. Sitting up in her bed, she stared at her closed bedroom door, already getting paranoid. She slowly got out of the bed, grabbing her blow dryer off of her dresser and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath, clutching her hair dryer tight before she opened the door and slowly made her way down the hall. She turned the corner, her 'weapon' raised high. "Hey," she yelled, orange juice immediately thrown on her.

"Brooke! What the hell are you doing," Haley shrieked, one hand over her heart, the other holding a carton of juice.

Brooke wiped her eyes and set her blow dryer down on the island. "What am I doing? I thought someone was breaking in," she muttered, grabbing paper towels in an attempt to dry herself. "But no, it's just you who decided to throw _orange juice_ on me, which ew, you were drinking out of the carton. And oh my god, you have sex hair!"

Haley blushed, closing the carton and putting it back in the fridge. "I do not," she said, trying to flatten out her messy hair.

"Yes you do! You had sex with Nathan didn't you?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Sorry I frightened and threw juice on you."

Brooke shrugged and began walking towards the bedroom. "It's late." They walk into bedroom, Haley going on about Nathan and how well they're doing and just as she was about to turn on the light, Brooke stopped her. "Don't."

"Why not," Haley asked, not even noticing how Brooke's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Because you'll wake Lucas. He may sleep like a dead person but the light always wakes him up." Haley looked over at the brunette's round bed to find her best friend sleeping under the red comforter. Quickly, Haley grabbed Brooke by her shirt, pulling her out of the bedroom and dragging her back into the kitchen. "What the hell Haley?"

"Lucas is spending the night?" Brooke nodded and Haley looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on between you to?"

"Nothing," Brooke replied, noticing the look on Haley's face. Sighing, she continued. "I don't know. He's spent the last three nights over here and we've just been hanging out with the occasional make out." She looked up sort of helplessly and Haley laughed lightly.

"You really like him don't you?"

Brooke nodded guiltily. "I know I shouldn't but I do. I _really_ like him Haley. He gets me, he makes me feel safe..." She trailed off, a hand resting on her belly.

Haley grinned widely. "You like Lucas Scott."

"I do," Brooke said with a small smile before yawning. "Okay, bed time."

Silently they walked into the bedroom, slipping into their own beds. Brooke slipped next to Lucas, his arm wrapping around her waist instinctively. "Are you okay," he grumbled sleepily and she smiled as she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm wonderful."

* * *

"Haven't seen you in a while," Lucas said as Haley walked into the living room. She slumped down next to him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Great," Haley replied, a smile on her face. "Things with Nathan have been really good." They sat watching the news on the tv until Haley cleared her throat. "How have you been?"

When he didn't answer, she turned to look at him, a smile on his face, his eyes on the girl who had just woken up. She nudged him with her elbow and he turned to look at her. "Fantastic." Brooke sat down on the other side of him and Lucas dropped a kiss on her lips. "Morning."

She smiled, yawning a little and rubbing her stomach. "Morning."

They sat on the couch and watched tv for another half an hour before Lucas spoke. "Do you want to get breakfast before going to school?"

Haley glanced at the clock. "I can't. R and D days suck when you have a zero period."

Brooke laughed before nodding her head. "Let me get ready."

When she left her room Haley turned to Lucas with a smirk on her face. "You like her don't you?"

"Head over feet Hales..."

* * *

They sat in the booth they sat in four days ago, everything as it always was. The only difference was that the impossible to win crane machine was getting bare, every little kid walking away with a brand new stuffed animal they won themselves. It made Brooke smile and seemed to make the breakfast she was eating more enjoyable. Her morning sickness seemed to have disappeared, meaning that she would not be seeing the two pancakes she was eating in a half an hour. But the loss of nausea seemed to be replaced with mild cramping. She rubbed her belly to try and soothe the pain as she listened to Lucas talk about the upcoming away game.

Suddenly, she dropped her fork, everything feeling _off_. She threw her napkin on the table and cast a small smile in Lucas' direction before excusing herself. She walked into the bathroom normally, everything as it always was. The bathroom was cold, the shiny metal stalls making the room seem even colder and she could hear Denny's anthem ( 'I Don't Wanna Wait' from Dawson's Creek; every time she went to Denny's she heard that song) more clearly than when she was at her table.

Only when she got into the last stall in the short row of toilets did she see something very out of place.

Blood.

* * *

By the time they reached the hospital, Brooke was already near tears. She hadn't stopped bleeding and she _knew_ something was wrong with her and her baby. She was silent as they walked through the hospital, unlike Lucas who was already demanding a doctor see Brooke **now**. The nurse at the receptionist desk looked unammused by his antics and told him to take a seat and wait his turn. He was just about to yell at the woman, because she didn't seem to care at all about trying to help them, when he saw Eleanor down the hall.

"Eleanor," he yelled as he grabbed Brooke's free hand, the other on her belly. She turned and smiled at the two, a smile that dropped once she saw the frantic state the teenagers were in.

"What's going on," she asked as she ran up to the pair, already starting to lead Brooke towards an examination room.

"I'm bleeding," Brooke chocked out and Eleanor just shook her head, a comforting smile on her face.

"You and your baby are going to be fine," she reassured the two, her smile not dropping once. She grabbed the first doctor she saw, explaining to him that this was a special patient of hers and that Brooke needed to be seen immediately. The doctor seemed reluctant, but with another gentle smile from the nurse, he followed them to the examination room.

* * *

Dr. Voss sighed, his shoulders dropping ever so slightly. He turned off the machine, turing it away from the two teens in some sort of attempt to shield them from what he had to tell them. When he opened his mouth, Lucas was already shaking his head, Brooke's nails clawing into the palm of his hand. He looked over at her, because he can't stand to see the doctor tell them what they already know, Brooke's eyes were shut. Not open and filled with tears or shut tight like he had anticipated, but closed as if she were asleep, a stark contrast to the state she had been in in the waiting room.

If she was asleep, then she could pretend that this was a horrible dream. She wanted so badly to think that, that it was a dream, but she couldn't. It already felt too real, the bleeding she could _feel_ and the baby she could not. So she listened to every single syllable while Lucas wanted the doctor to stop talking. To just stop telling them that it is _natural_ for a woman's first pregnancy to end in a miscarriage and how it was just nature's way of weeding out the weak.

He looked back at Dr. Voss, his face so void of emotion. How could he speak to them like it was nothing? Like it didn't feel like someone had just punched him the stomach repeatedly before kicking him to the ground?

"When can we do it," Brooke asked, surprising Lucas when she spoke. He thought she'd been like him, trying to block everything out. She cleared her throat before asking another question, not even waiting for Dr. Voss to answer the previous. "Could we do it now?"

Lucas looked between the two seemingly calm people almost frantically, searching his mind for the words he'd tried so desperately to block out. "We could do it now if you'd like. Some women find it easier to just get it over with." Brooke nodded, her eyes still shut serenely. "I'll be right back then."

When he left the room, Brooke let go of Lucas' hand, it going to rest on her stomach. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the bright white room in small increments. "What's going on," Lucas asked cautiously, sounding confused and disoriented. "What... what are you getting done?"

She cleared her throat once more as if it would help her get out the words. "Dilation and curettage." He looked even more confused so she shut her eyes once more. "They have to get everything out of my uterus." He doesn't nod or acknowledge her answer because he doesn't want to here it. It shouldn't be this way, not now, not ever.

They sit in silence, until Brooke took his hand into hers once more. "Lucas?"

"Hm?" He tightened his grip and looked down at her, her eyes shut in that peaceful way only this time there is a tear trailing down her cheek.

"It hurts." Her voice wasn't calm like it had been before, it was shaky and sad and scared and it hurt him to hear her like that.

For the first time since this whole thing has started between them, he doesn't know what to say, and he can't even fathom how he could make everything better.

* * *

He stood in the doorway and watched her walk ever so slowly to her bathroom. He flashed back to the day he had finally gotten her to open up to him. She had locked herself in the bathroom and just cried. He was almost afraid of what she would do this time.

When he heard the bathroom door shut and lock, he walked over into the empty bedroom. Instead of hearing her crying, he heard the shower. He turned to Brooke's cork board that was scattered with numerous papers. Tucked in to the bottom right hand corner was the ultrasound they had gotten of their baby barely four days ago. He slumped down on Haley's bed that was directly across from the small picture, staring at what was now gone.

* * *

Brooke stood in the shower, scrubbing her body with soap. She scrubbed hard, trying to wash away the worst day she ever had. Her face was soaked with a mixture of salty tears and fresh water. She was crying so hard that she felt like she was going to throw up, her body shaking with each sob. She slowly lowered herself so she could sit in the bottom of the tub, unable to hold herself up any longer. She felt a huge weight on her chest, making it seem like she couldn't breathe, like she was incapable of taking a breath.

Her hand never left her stomach.

* * *

Lucas looked up quickly when he heard something break in the bathroom. He stood up, wiping away his fallen tears. "Brooke?" He tried to sound normal but he knew his voice was strained. She opened the door, her dripping wet hair pushed behind her shoulders, her small body wrapped in a moss green towel. Her skin was gray and ashen, her whole face looking like it was drained of life. The fruity smell of her shampoo seemed so out of place now.

She shuffled her way over to her bed, lying herself down on it carefully. He peered in to the bathroom, finding the mirror above the sink shattered. When she had gotten out of the shower, she had glanced into the mirror just before she grabbed her towel. Her belly still bore the shape of a woman about to enter her second trimester and her chest still full with the milk her body had started to produce in order to feed the baby she should have had in six more months. Looking at herself made her sick.

"Do you want anything?" It was a stupid question, he knew that. He just had to say something, anything. It was quiet between them for a while and he thought, or maybe hoped, that she had fallen asleep. Because if she was asleep, then she could be at least some what peaceful. Her mind could be completely blank. But then she turned over, her back facing him.

"I want my baby back," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

He had to leave he room. Hearing her words made him want to cry and vomit and he couldn't let her see him like that. He was supposed to be strong for her, he had to be. He was all she had left.

He stood by the door confused and finally he heard the words he'd been thankful to hear her say. "Just go."

She didn't let any tears fall, not anymore, even though her insides felt like they were being ripped out. She laid in her room, alone, just as she had always been. She laid on her bed, hurting and alone. She no longer had a best friend, she'd ruined that the night she slept with Lucas. She had no Lucas, unable to let him in after going through this. He looked at her like she was the saddest thing in the world and like he felt what she felt. He had _no_ _fucking idea_ what she felt like.

But most importantly, she had no baby. No baby to greet in six more months, no baby to hold, no baby that would rely on her completely for food and life and love.

And now instead of feeling alone, she felt empty.

She glanced over at her cork board, her eyes searching for the ultrasound she knew she placed there. She got up from the bed, going up to the board, still trying to see something that wasn't there. She searched the ground around where the board hung but found nothing.

It was gone, just like her baby.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm sure you all hate me now don't you? sighs I'm sorry but I had to do it. Like I said when I posted this story, this was based off of my friend's dream and I intended from day one to carry it out just as the dream had played out. I have to say I was extremely nervous about writing this chapter and it was probably just as hard for me to write as it was for you to read. I hope I did it justice and that I lived up to my promise Lynn :) And Cami, I'm so sorry I sort of tricked you into reading the story. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter even if it didn't turn out like you all had hoped. Although I think I left a pretty big clue when I named chapter 8 'Everlong'(nothing lasts forever). There's one more chapter left and I'm hoping y'all will return to read it!


	10. Lonelily

Just a side note before we get started, has anyone noticed how almost every character I've made up has the name of a water brand? I think I'm going crazy lol

* * *

Brooke sat at Ms. Dasani's desk dressed in oversized sweats, something she would have never gone to school in ever. She began correcting the homework that had piled up since she was absent yesterday. She sighed, pulling out the purple marking pen from the desk and glanced up at the class full of bored freshman, Peyton, and Bevin. Back in freshman year, when the three of them had taken biology, it was Peyton and Bevin who paid absolutely no attention and failed the class while Brooke passed with an A. So now, as they retook the class during their senior year, Brooke TA-ed for the class, marking them a little higher than they deserved when they really needed it.

The only reason she TA-ed is because Bevin had practically begged her, and truth be told, she loved Ms. Dasani. "Alrighty, we're starting a new chapter today class." Groans soon followed and Brooke just shook her head. If only that was the worst of her problems. She had walked into the kitchen at 7:30, much to Haley's surprise, and declared that she was going to school today. Haley tried to convince her to stay home, after 'everything that happened yesterday' but she didn't listen. Staying at home and wallowing wasn't going to help her. She needed to fill her mind with something other than her baby, and correcting papers for at least an hour would help her do that. And, if she sweet talked Ms. Dasani, she could probably spend all day correcting papers.

"Can't we just have a catch up day," one boy asked and Ms. Dasani shook her head.

"We're going to start our sex ed chapter today." Peyton and Bevin rolled their eyes while some students looked embarrassed and the rest yayed. Brooke shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath. This would be okay. She would be able to get through this. And she almost did, until one _very very _stupid freshman asked how someone got pregnant. Bevin broke out into laughter as Peyton ducked her head down, trying to stop herself from laughing. That question however, led Ms. Dasani straight to the hour long talk about pregnancy. Brooke remembered hearing the speech freshman year. It would range from preventing to dealing and every option that came with it. An hour of nothing but baby talk.

Brooke shook her head and tried to concentrate on the papers she was grading but she couldn't block out Ms. Dasani's voice. The more she heard the older woman's words, the hotter she felt she was getting. It felt like her body was on fire and her eyes were beginning to gather tears. It finally got to much when her teacher started talking about the negative impacts of a teenage pregnancy and that most teenage girls would get abortions to 'fix their mistakes'. Abruptly, Brooke pushed back her chair, throwing the purple pen on to the desk. Her eyes on the verge of letting out their tears and she wrapped her arms around her waist as she walked out of the door, completely ignoring Ms. Dasani's questions.

* * *

She burst through the blue metal door, the cold wind hitting her hot cheeks. It stung her already watering eyes and before she could even take a step toward her car, the tears started trailing down her red cheeks. Her vision was blurred as she just stood there, her hand over her mouth in order to try and stop herself from being heard.

The door behind her swung open and even though she wanted so badly to stop crying, she couldn't because it hurt so much. Hearing Ms. Dasani talk about babies only reminded her once more of something she didn't have proof ever existed inside of her. Her eyes were shut tight but she still knew whose arms wrapped around her. She tried to push her away but the blonde only tightened her grip. "Look," she started, whispering into the crying girl's ear, "I know things have been hard and weird between us but I am NOT about to sit back and watch you break down in front of me."

Her crying had then become uncontrollable because she realized then that her whole friendship with Peyton was ruined for _nothing_. Her legs went weak and Peyton slowed her fall to the cement ground. "It's gone," Brooke sobbed, her head resting in the crook of Peyton's neck. She didn't know whether to push or not, but her curiosity and general care for the well being of her best friend won out. "What's gone," she asked softly, rubbing Brooke's arms soothingly.

"My baby," she chocked out, Peyton's hands gripping her. Her initial reaction was to question what she said because being Brooke's best friend, Peyton would have known if she had been pregnant. But as she replayed the past couple months in her head, it all added up. Brooke's 'flu bug' at the beginning of the school year, the way she avoided certain foods, and how she hadn't seen Brooke without a sweatshirt wrapped loosely around her body. So she kept silent and instead pulled Brooke closer.

They stayed like that for a long time, Peyton shielding Brooke's face from the occasional student that wandered by. Brooke never liked everyone knowing too much about her and this breakdown would be bad if it got out. Brooke coughed into her shoulder and started gasping for air when she couldn't stop. Peyton quickly sat her up right, patting her on her back although she wasn't sure if it would help. "Brooke, you need to breathe," she told her gently as Brooke's hand went up to her chest, her gasping getting worse. The tears kept cascading down her face and she couldn't breathe and it all just hurt too much.

"Breathe! Calm down and breathe," Peyton repeated forcefully, shaking the girl lightly. She was starting to panic now because she knew Brooke was barely getting any air and this couldn't be good at all. Just as she was about to yell for help, Brooke took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself down. She cried harder than ever before, the tears seeping out of her eyes as she tried to bury herself into the blonde.

* * *

Lucas sat in his english class, not even sure what was going on. His head was back in the room where he had been told he would be a father and the almost identical room where he had been told he wouldn't be a father. He laid his head down on his desk, closing his eyes in order to try and take his mind off of everything that happened yesterday.

On his eye lids, he saw a small little girl. She looked no older than four and stood on the wooden table next to the rivercourt. Her hair was brown with streaks of blonde when the sun hit it just right. Her blue eyes sparkled and when she smiled, two wonderful dimples appeared on her chubby cheeks. She looked a bit like a contradiction, her floral frilly dress blowing in the wind as she attempted to dribble the orange basketball in her small hands. She had such a look of determination on her face.

"Brooke Davis." He opened his eyes the second he heard her name, like a reflex. He looked up at the two girls in front of him, trying to figure out what was going on. "She was like, sobbing and not in a 'Ohmigod I broke a nail' sort of cry. She was like, full on shaking she was crying so hard. I thought she was going to barf on my shoes."

"Where is she?" The question left his mouth before he could even process it. The two girls turned to look at him, one perplexed as to why Lucas Scott cared, the other with a smirk on her face. The redhead told him Brooke's location, she and her friend watching as he hurried out of the room, not even waiting for the teacher's permission.

* * *

By now, Brooke's tears had dried, although it wasn't because she had managed or wanted to stop crying. It was because she had no more tears left. She had cried so hard the she was just drained of _everything_. "I'm sorry," she whispered with a scratchy throat.

Peyton rocked her slightly, rubbing Brooke's arms once more. "For what honey?"

"Everything."

They sat in silence, Peyton's mind going a mile a minute while Brooke tried with all her might to get her brain to shut up. Unable to keep her questions at bay any longer, Peyton cleared her throat. "Did Felix know?"

She can't lie to her now, not after everything. Peyton had done so much for her simply by being there for her. "It wasn't his."

The blonde stuttered, still rubbing Brooke's arms. "Who's was it?"

She took three deep breaths and began to fiddle with a button on Peyton's jacket. "Im sorry."

She was confused at first, Brooke could tell because she kept rubbing her arm. But then her movements stopped and she sat up straighter. Brooke tried to focus on the black button, outlining it with her finger before pressing her thumb into it as Peyton stayed completely still. Once again, everything clicked inside her head. How close Brooke and Lucas had become, how she chose him over her, how protective he had become over her. "Whose was it," she asked again because she needed to hear Brooke say it. She needed proof that this really happened.

Before Brooke could even try and stall her answer, the heavy metal door opened once again, the broody boy they had both been with stepping out on to the cement slab the two girls sat on. Peyton took her arms off of the brunette, standing back up and looking at the girl she used to call her best friend.

When Peyton looked at her, Brooke could feel all of her disappointment, her anger. She looked at her like she knew every single story she heard in school was true. She looked at Brooke as if she were a trashy whore. Brooke had done everything to shake that image, to be who she was at that moment instead of the person she used to be.

But all she chose to see was the old Brooke. All she chose to see was a whore, not her best friend.

"_Who_ Brooke?" She demanded an answer then. She wanted to know everything. She wanted Brooke to confirm that she slept with the only guy Peyton had ever cared for and that she had become pregnant with his baby. She wanted Brooke to tell her that she took away the one boy that _got_ her.

Brooke stared back at her, wanting to cry so bad but not having enough in her to do so. She couldn't say it. She couldn't tell Peyton anything any more and it was all Lucas' fault. "What's going on?" Neither girl turned their head to look at him, both staring each other down, Peyton with hate and Brooke with such a look of sadness that it seemed damn near impossible she was still managing to sit there. "His," Brooke mumbled weakly.

Peyton shook her head and backed away as Lucas approached the two. She looked at him with disgust and then back at Brooke, her face unreadable then. It wasn't as angry anymore, not nearly as angry as the look she had given Lucas. She let out an aggravated groan, throwing her hands up in confusion and covering her eyes with them. "Look," she said, removing her hands to look at Brooke. "I know you've been through a lot, but I can't do this. Not now." She looked almost regretful but before anyone could read too much into her, she turned and walked back into the big brick building.

When the door slammed shut, Lucas walked over to Brooke, pushing her hair out of her face and tried to give her a kiss on the forehead, but she pushed him away. "Don't." He took his hands off of her face and stood back up, staring down at her. She looked so incredibly small and hurt that it killed him inside that she wouldn't let him comfort her. He stood there watching her as she looked down at the gray ground before standing up slowly, using the wall behind her as support. He reached for her again when she stumbled a little, falling back into the wall. She shook her head, pushing him away without touching him. "Don't." Her voice was louder that time, more stern, more emotion in it.

She took a few deep breaths before locking eyes with him for the first time that day. "I don't think we should hang out anymore." Deep down, she knew she couldn't see him anymore. To constantly be reminded of what they had once created, once shared was too much to bear.

"What do you mean?" His voice was shaky and seemed so prepubescent for his body. He sounded like a scared little child and his blue eyes were already loosing some of their sparkle.

"I don't want to be near you." It was the truth, as horrible as it was.

He shook his head feverishly, trying to rid her words from his head. "You don't mean that Brooke," he tried to reason with her, but it was no use.

"Yes. I do," she said her words with finalization. It didn't matter what he said, whatever they were was **over**.

"No, you don't," he tried again, tears on the edge of his eyes. "We were going to be a family Brooke. We were going to move in and raise our baby and go to school. What happened to our future?" His voice broke, as he walked toward her, trying to find something in her eyes that he had seen before. He knew that there baby was gone, but he still wanted her, still needed her. He didn't have a fucking clue how to react to any of the news they had received and he thought they could go through it together. He thought that she felt that way too.

She stepped toward him, close enough to where he could feel her breath on him. He looked down at her, his crying eyes never leaving her dry ones. "It died." She looked at him with no love nor like in her eyes because she had convinced herself that she never had feelings for Lucas. The day of her miscarriage, when they sat on the couch, Brooke had started thinking that she could love Lucas. But what the hell did she know about love? She was 17 years old, a naive high school girl. She wasn't supposed to know what love was. The pregnancy had obviously messed with her thinking, creating these phantom feelings for Lucas.

His face dropped in front of her, his bottom lip quivering as the first trails of tears began to make their way down his cheeks. She turned and started to walk away, praying she could just walk away from it all. Away from the whore everyone saw her as. Away from the one who broke Lucas Scott's heart. Away from the girl who lost her baby.

Away from the craptastic life she made for herself.

Brooke shut her eyes, feeling the hot tears begging to be released gather under her eyelids. All she could see was Lucas' hurt face. The face of a scared and confused boy who was completely shattered. The face of Peyton who looked so disgusted, like Brooke could never be the friend she'd thought she'd been. Finally, the ultrasound of the baby who she could only hope would become a distant memory.

* * *

You guys know I don't like happy endings and I feel like this ending is how it should end. This whole story has been short and simple and straight to the point. And this is the closing chapter for these characters. They have all just gone through something that was traumatic, it has to end sad. But with the closing of every chapter there is a new one.

With this story, I wanted to show the effects a pregnancy has on a person. While everyone may not be happy about it at first, it grows on you, but then you are left with what you had originally hoped for when you took the test. I think that was a little confusing lol. Anywho, as I said, moments in life end on sad notes, but it opens up time to find your way back to how you were. And that is why I will be writing a sequel for this story. I don't think it'll be very long, as a matter of fact it might just be a oneshot, but there will be more to this. This whole author's note seemed very Mark-esque to me lol. Thank you guys for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as it killed me to write it haha.


End file.
